


‘Twas the Night Before Christmas

by onlyhereforellick



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick
Summary: adaptation of the classic poem
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	‘Twas the Night Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> it doesn’t all rhyme, ain’t nobody got time for that!

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. The mistletoe was hung by the mantle with care,  
in hopes that Ellie soon would be there.

The team was nestled all snug in their beds, while visions of a closed case danced in their heads. And Ellie under her blanket, and I in my sweater, had just settled down for It’s a Wonderful Life.

When out on the roof there arose such a clatter, I sprang from the couch to see what was the matter. Away to the window I flew like a flash, tore open the curtain, and cranked open the lock.

The moonlight cascading on the new-fallen snow gave the illusion of midday to the scene below, when, what to my wondering eyes should appear, but a miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer.

With a little old driver, so lively and quick,  
I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick.  
More quickly than justice, his coursers they came, and he whistled and shouted and called them by name:

" _Now Dasher! Now Dancer! Now, Prancer and Vixen! On, Comet! On, Cupid!_  
 _On, Donner and Blitzen!_ ”  
“Ellie come look!  
To the top of the building JB!”  
“ _Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all_!"

As Ellie came running to join her Nick, when they met at the window, a breath apart, up to the sky the tension did fly  
just like the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too.

And then, in a twinkling, they heard on the roof the prancing and pawing of each little hoof. As they looked to each other and turned around, down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound.

He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot, and his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot. A bundle of gifts he had flung on his back, and Nick looked to Ellie in awe and wonder.

Her eyes--how they twinkled! Her dimples, how merry! Her cheeks were like roses, her blush spreading slowly! Her perfect lips were drawn up like a bow, and her long, slender neck as white as the snow.

The bottom of her lip, she held tight in her teeth, and the glow of the moonlight shone bright on her face. Oh how it lit when Nick stepped closer, eyes sparkling with joy, like a tree with tinsel.

A clatter of objects, a right jolly old elf, they turned to see St. Nick as a knowing look flashed, in spite of himself. A wink of his eye and a twist of his head soon gave me to know I had to act quick.

He spoke not a word, but finished up his work, and Ellie looked at me in question, then turned with a jerk. He’d placed a finger aside of his nose, and with a loaded nod, up the chimney he rose.

It was now or never, as he eyed the mistletoe, calling Ellie’s name he pulled her closer, laying the gentlest of kisses he felt his love grow.

And I heard him exclaim, as he drove out of sight, " _Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night_!"


End file.
